


「It’s not even winter yet」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Thanksgiving Diakko
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	「It’s not even winter yet」

Luna Nova has a diverse student demographic—Canada, America, Russia, Germany, Finland, India, Kenya—of course, can’t forget Japan as well.

Learning at Luna Nova is learning magic and the world.

For example, Akko saw a snippet of the practical Finland when Lotte, an _honor_ student, willingly ditched Professor Ursula’s supplementary lessons to attend the Night Fall event. It was memorable how Lotte coolly stated that a few eggs must be cracked to make an omelet (although Akko also learned later that Finland food does not match her taste well).

Whenever she’s with Jasminka, Akko can’t help but feel like she entered a candy shop with all the Russian sweets Jasminka has shared. And Akko can experience a little bit of Kenyan culture with Wangari’s accessory and makeup.

However, an even better way to learn about each other’s culture is to celebrate their holidays. But you can imagine that celebrating every holiday at Luna Nova will bring a strong halt to academics, so only major holidays are typically given a three day break. This might feel short but considering how magic was rejuvenated, it became possible to fly back to home quicker than an airplane can even when there are no connecting Reylines.

Halloween, Christmas, New Year’s, Father’s Day, and Mother’s Day are a must.

Occasionally, specific cultural holidays are celebrated such as Easters in April and Diwali in October.

Right now it is November, which means that Thanksgiving will be celebrated. Amanda and other North American students will be going home to eat turkey, cornbread, potato gratin, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie. If they don’t celebrate Thanksgiving, then students will either go home or remain at Luna Nova, spending time at Brightonbury.

With the approach of a three-day break, every student was in a good mood…except for one student who was loudly voicing her fit of temper.

“Unfair! Everyone is either going home or shopping in town! Isn’t that unfair!?”

To such an unreasonable complaint, Sucy reasonably replies.

“It’s your fault that you can’t fly, Akko. Just stay at Luna Nova.”

“I can fly! It’s a little, but I can still fly! And I don’t want to spend a three day break at school! That’s boring!”

“Then do you want to harvest mushrooms?”

“I don’t want to do that either!”

While Sucy cackles at Akko’s whine, Lotte tried to comfort Akko with a suggestion.

“Akko, why don’t you go home by airplane before the break starts?”

“Great ide-no! I’ll fall further behind on studying! Plus, ticket prices are a bit expensive…”

Seeing her friend slump her shoulder in disappointment, Lotte wanted to do something to help.

Lotte wouldn’t hesitate inviting Akko to her home, but unfortunately, Akko couldn’t stomach Finland food. Her invitation might be unwanted…Lotte was lost in thought but not for long thanks to a voice that came from behind.

“Akko, may I have your time for a small while?”

“Diana! Yeah, what’s up?”

“If you do not have any prior reservations, would you be willing to spend this Thanksgiving Break at the Cavendish Manor?

It was just a simple question, yet to Akko’s ears it was a beautiful melody. With stars in her eyes, Akko expressed her joy with her whole body.

“I’ll go, I’ll go! Will there be turkey? What about punkin!?”

At the sight of seeing Akko too excited to properly pronounce ‘pumpkin,’ Diana softly smiled and calmly answered.

“No, Britain doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, so there will be no turkey…”

Akko had been wildly swinging Diana’s hands up until that very second.

“…however, there will be lamb chop and other side dishes served. Of course, pumpkin pie, too.

“LAMB CHOPS!?!? I’ll definitely go!!”

It took the wrath of Professor Finnelan to quiet down Akko, who was now curious on one thing.

If she recalled correctly, Diana had previously said that she was going to spend this break at Luna Nova.

Although she was happy for the invitation, she was also too curious so she asked Diana why the change of plans, which she shouldn’t have because curiosity always kills the cat.

Diana pulled out a letter from her uniform.

“I do not know what she is planning, but Aunt Daryl insisted on inviting you to the Cavendish Manor.”

“Wait. _That_ Aunt Daryl?”

“Yes, Aunt Daryl.”

“er…hahaha, um, I don’t think I can ma-”

“Akko, from last week’s movie that you picked, I learned that ‘a samurai does not go back on his words.’”

_Why would you bring that up now!? Besides, I’m a girl! A witch! A student! I’m no samurai._

“Y-yes…”

Akko couldn’t bring herself to say that in front of Diana. Not when she was glaring daggers at her.

Something was horribly wrong.

The moment Akko’s foot stepped on the ground, Aunt Daryl hurriedly welcomed her to the Cavendish Manor. Even now, the twins Merril and Marril were tightly latched onto both sides of Akko, pulling her into the dining room. Akko though that they will leave her alone at the table, but what a mistake that was.

At the head of the table, Diana sat starstruck.

And Akko was sandwiched in between the twins while Aunt Daryl sat opposite from her.

With panicked eyes, Akko was sending a constant SOS signal to Diana who was equally alarmed herself and unable to send help.

_How am I supposed to enjoy the feast like this! I won’t be able to stomach any food!_

However, Akko’s naïve worries were blown away when dinner was served.

_Mmmm, this corn soup is delicious! Just the right texture and it goes well with the bread!_

Food was her escape from reality, but she was brought back by a giggle that came from her right.

“Miss Akko, would you like sautéed brussel sprouts and bacon?”

“Oh, yes, thank you very much, um, Miss Marril?”

“I’m Merril. My hair is combed towards the left. Marril’s is towards the right.”

“Miss Akko, how about this mushroom and broccoli casserole with melted cheese?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“Please let me know if you would like the mashed potato and gratin anytime.”

Not liking her cousins’ sudden new interest in Akko and how uncharacteristically polite she was acting, Diana briskly cuts into their conversation.

“Akko, the main dish of lamb chops is waiting.”

“Ah! I forgot! Everything is so good that I forgot!”

Diana was relieved to see that Akko was back to her usual self but Akko had to disrupt that peace when she thanked Aunt Daryl for inviting her.

“No need for formalities, Miss Kagari. In fact, we should be thanking you for accepting our sudden invitation. You see, we have simply taken a liking to you and wanted to spend more time with you, Miss Kagari.”

Akko choked on her casserole, followed quickly by Diana with her mashed potato.

“A-aunt Daryl, what do you mean by that?”

“Just as I’ve said, we have taken a liking to Miss Kagari, Diana.”

“I recall that your first impression of Akko wasn’t in a positive light and that there were no opportunities for you to have a conversation with her that could have changed your mind.”

“It’s true that I didn’t have a chance to _directly_ talk with her that time, but my snakes spoked quite highly of her, making me fond of Miss Kagari.

Diana understood Aunt Daryl’s explanation, but Akko was too busy still choking on her casserole. If it hadn’t been to Merril handing her water and Marril patting her back, Akko was convinced she would have passed out by the lack of oxygen.

“ _Cough!_ By snakes do you mean her familiar? What about them?”

“Her snakes reported the battle that occurred in the Cavendish Cathedral.”

“Uh. Wouldn’t you dislike me then?”

“Not at all, Miss Kagari. Your hurried magic and risky behavior tickled my motherly instincts to the point that I want you to become my daughter.”

Akko could only muster a polite smile before diving into the main dish.

_Aren’t I a genius to ignore everything else except for these lamb chops! These are heaven! No wonder why Diana grew up with a style like that. Mhm. Juicy. Very juicy._

Akko was in food heaven, but Diana just had to drag her back to earth with her questions.

“Then, Merril! Why have you taken a liking to Akko!?”

“I love Miss Akko when she eats. In fact, I feel full when I see her eat so happily. Ideally, I’d like to feed her as well.”

_Oh, so that’s why she offered a lot of the side dishes to me…Wait, feed me!?_

“Marril, how about you!?”

“I love her childish side. Miss Akko is expressive that I wouldn’t get bored watching her face…Although, I do find your face right now to be quite childish as well, Diana.”

_Yeah, it’s easy to tell what I’m thinking because I show it on my face. Maybe if I could be like Diana who is always calm…huh? Diana being childish!?_

With her eyes away from the meat, Akko was greeted with a rare sight.

Diana was blushing on a scale of medium rare, no, rare and her shoulders were shaking. As if she was about to explode.

“I…”

“Hmm?? What’s wrong, Diana?”

The twins giggles pushed Diana over the edge.

“I’m fond of Akko as well!! How she does dangerously stupid things, how she stuffs her face with food, how she’s incredibly childish at times! When she talks about Shiny Chariot, how annoying she can be, even when she gets sad! I like everything about Akko! Way before you three!”

“Is that ‘like’ as in ‘like~’?” “Or as in ‘love~’?”

“It’s love “ _COUGH MMPHG!!”_

Akko choking again brought Diana back to reality, but it was too late to undo what she had done.

“My, quite a passionate confession of love, isn’t it Diana?”

With Aunt Daryl getting the last laugh, Diana’s face burned as if she was having a heat stroke in the middle of summer.

On the other hand, Akko was also blushing just like Diana, but for Akko…

Instead of summer, spring has arrived.

_Should I celebrate Christmas here? Or maybe Japan? … I should ask Diana later._


End file.
